Arthur and Sofia vs The Mad Scientist
by Travis 5412
Summary: Sofia and her family come to Elwood City for Halloween. With help from blossom2013. See what happens. No flames and Threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Sofia Halloween

* * *

King Roland: We are going out of the Country for Halloween.  
Sofia: Where are we going Dad?  
King Roland: Elwood City.  
Sofia: Never heard of it.  
King Roland: I think it is another Kingdom.  
Sofia: Okay.  
King Roland: It is time for School.  
Sofia: Your right Dad.  
King Roland: Tell the news to James and Amber.  
Sofia: Okay.

They went to the carriage heading to Royal Prep.

Sofia: We are going out of the Kingdom this Year for Halloween.  
James: Where are we going?  
Sofia: Another Kingdom.  
Amber: What is its name?  
Sofia: Elwood City.  
Amber: Okay.  
James: Never heard of it.  
Sofia: Same thing with me.

After School King Roland is talking.

King Roland: The Country we are going to is Elwood City. We are going to enroll you 3 in a School there.  
Amber: Why don't they send their Royal Children to Royal Prep?  
King Roland: I don't know. They might not know of Enchancia yet.  
Sofia: When do we leave?  
King Roland: On Saturday after Breakfast.

Saturday came they loaded up there carriage pulled by Winged Horses.

Sofia: Elwood City here we come.

They got in the carriage and heading for Elwood City. They saw people that looks like animals. They are talking.

Amber: Why are the people Animals?  
King Roland: I think they are wearing Costumes.  
Miranda: We need a place to stay. And enroll you 3 in a school.  
James: Okay Mom.

They set up camp in a park. She enrolled the 3 at school.

Miranda: You kids will be going to Lakewood Elementary School.

They then saw a boy who looks like an Aardvark. We see it is Arthur Read.

Arthur: I see you all set up camp.  
King Roland: What is your name?  
Arthur: I am Arthur Read. Call me Arthur.  
King Roland: I am Roland. This is Miranda James Amber and Sofia. Arthur do you want to play with our kids?  
Arthur: Sure.

James: How long have you lived here?  
Arthur: All my life. I was born and raised here.  
Amber: How old are you?  
Arthur: 8 Years old.  
Sofia: Can i touch you? As in skin?  
Arthur: Why sure. My hands arm and head.

She touched him. It felt like skin not rubber. They all played and he went home.

Sofia: That boy is not wearing a Costume!  
King Roland: I think they are really Animals. I think Mutants.  
Miranda: You kids will bring your lunch to that School.  
James: Why?  
Miranda: They might eat bugs Ants stuff like that.  
Amber: Good idea.

Then came Monday. They went inside.


	2. Bailywick?

Arthur and Sofia Halloween

* * *

It was time to start School.

Sofia: I got Mr. Marco.  
James: Me and Amber have a Man named Mr. Ratburn.

We see Arthur Buster Sue Ellen Francine Muffy Ladonna and the rest for Mr. Ratburn's class.

Buster: Arthur the Aliens are here.  
Arthur: I wonder what speices they are.  
Buster: I wonder what they eat.  
Arthur: Who knows.

Sofia went over to them.

Sofia: I am Sofia.  
Amber: I am Amber.  
James: And i am James.  
Arthur: Welcome to Lakewood.

Amber and James went into that classroom.

Mr. Ratburn: Welcome new Students. Take any empty spots. Why are you wearing a Tiara?  
Amber: I wear it at my other school.  
Mr. Ratburn: Take it off please we don't wear them here.  
Amber: Yes sir.

She took it off. Class began.

Amber: I wonder why i can't wear my Tiara here?  
Mr. Ratburn: Because it is against this School Rules. That is why. Recess is next.

Then came Recess. The other kids are afraid of Amber Sofia and James because they think they are Aliens. Then came Lunch time. They are heading to the Lunch room. Amber James and Sofia thought they are serving Raw fish and ants and such. So they brought there own lunch. They have no idea they are serving Pizza and Chicken Sandwhich's for Lunch.

Buster: I don't know why they brought there own lunch on Pizza Day.  
Arthur: They might not eat the same food we eat.  
Buster:Aliens are strange Arthur.  
Arthur: I agree with you.  
Brain: I hope they don't try to takeover the World. I saw it on Movie's.  
Buster: Same here.

Meanwhile at that 1 table.

Sofia: Look they have Pizza.  
Amber: It might be bug Pizza or something.  
Sofia: Okay. I don't understand Mutants.

Sofia said Hey um Dog? What kind of Pizza is that? It is not Bug or Mutants? Binky said The name is Binky got it?! James said Hey don't talk like that to my little Sister like! We are from Royal Prep. Binky said Sorry um? Sofia said I am Sofia this is my Brother James and his Sister Amber. Binky said Okay what was you telling me? Sofia said What is that on your tray? Binky said Pizza and Chicken Sandwich for lunch today. Amber said Oh i thought you were having Raw fish and ants? Binky said No way here try a piece of my Pizza. Sofia said Yum not bad Amber and James. James said come on Amber lets go get some Pizza. Binky said Come i will show you.

Muffy said Amber right? Amber said Yes i am. She put up her red fan. Muffy said you will stay at our house tonight.

They enjoyed there Pizza. They know know there AHumans only looks like Animals. After Lunch it was time for class again.

Arthur: I wonder how much homework we will get after School today.  
Amber: Homework?  
Arthur: Yes. He gives out a lot of homework. It keeps us busy.

After School.

Amber said Where is Muffy at?  
James: I don't know.  
Amber: I hope we don't take that smelly bus.  
Muffy: Sorry i am late. This is Bailey.  
Sofia: Nice to meet you Baileywick?

Sofia said Amber&James could i talk to you two now? Amber said About what? as Sofia got James&Amber a bit away from that Dog.

James said What's up Sofia?

Sofia said Amber where is Baileywicks Glasses? Amber said that is a good Question Sofia because one thing for sure Baileywick can't see without his glasses.

James said So what?

Sofia said James you know Baileywick can't drive what ever that thing is?

James said You mean that Cart that is all Black?

Sofia said Yeah. Amber said Lets go and have a talk to Baileywick?

Sofia&James went after Amber.

Amber said Baileywick what happend to your glasses and why are serving Princess Muffy?

Muffy said that is Bai?

Bailey said It is okay Princess Muffy. Now Princess Amber.

Bailey said My glasses well Princess Amber they are out getting fixed. Well come on it is getting late okay. Princess Amber Princess Sofia and Prince James? Sofia said Okay Baileywick but how did you learn to drive that?

Sofia said Um Baileywick how can you see without your glasses?

Bailey had to think of something fast.

Bailey said Don't worry Sofia. I have another pair in the car. Bailey said Now it is time we start leaving? They got in the car and is heading to the Crosswire house.


	3. At the Crosswire Mansion

Arthur and Sofia Halloween

* * *

Mayor Roberts Police Chief Tucker and Mad Scientist Smith are having a Secret meeting in the Mayors office.

Mayor Roberts: Aliens here in Elwood City?  
Police Chief Tucker: Yes sir. I saw them myself.  
Mayor Roberts: That is good. Scientist when we catch them they will be yours to study and do new experiment on them.  
Mad Scientist: Very good.  
Mayor Roberts: We are doing a good job so far i have only been Mayor for only 2 months after we stole the Election.  
Police Chief Tucker: Soon this City will be safe.

It turns out they hate children. They want to abolish Recess put in a strict curfew and put Microchip implants in children. The meeting is over.

They went in the Crosswire mansion.

Sofia: Is that your Homework?  
Amber: Mr. Ratburn likes giving out lots of Homework.  
Sofia: All i got was this Math spell.  
Amber: Lucky you.  
Muffy: Lets go do our homework before Dinner.  
James: Okay.

They are doing homework. 5 minutes before Dinner Bailey came in.

Bailey: Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Wash your hands.  
Muffy: Okay Bailey. Thank you.  
Bailey: No problem miss. Muffy.

They stopped doing their homework and washed their hands. 5 minutes later it was time for Dinner.

Roland: Beef Wellington 1 of my favorites.  
Mr. Crosswire: Same here. The Chef's do a great job on it.

They are now eating it. They are enjoying it.

Sofia:I am enjoying this.  
Amber: You said it.

After Dinner they went back to doing homework.

Sofia: I am done.  
Amber: Lucky you.  
Sofia: I am going to do some Magic.  
James: Okay.

She tried it did not work.

Sofia: I wonder what i did wrong? No i did not. I wonder why it does not work?

Little does she know that Magic does not work in Elwood City.

Sofia said Let me try something. Muffy's cat Ginger came by.

Sofia said Hello there.

Ginger said Hi Dear.

Sofia said Yes i can still talk to my furry friends.

Ginger said Be a dear and get my cat food will you?

Sofia said Of course as she went into the Kitchen.

They also had Lobster as well. After homework the Maid came in.

Maid: You 3 girls will get a bath.  
Muffy: Okay.  
Amber: Together?  
Maid: No 1 at a time. You will take them alone so we don't see your Private parts.  
Amber: I will go 1st.

She went in there took off her clothes and took her bath. Then came Sofia then Muffy. James took his Shower in Chip's old bathroom.

After their bath's and James Shower. They went to sleep. Now we go to the Lab of Mad Scientist Smith. A horrible site it is. We see Mutated Animals and Animal Blood.

Mad Scientist: Soon i will have Aliens to Experiment on. Asst. come here.  
Asst: Yes Master?

He is a masked person who looks like a kid.

Mad Scientist: I need your help with something.  
Asst: Okay what?  
Mad Scientist: I need you to take pictures of The Aliens so we know what they look like.  
Asst: Yes Master.

He will trick 1 of them into helping him. But who will it be?


	4. The Stomach Flu

Arthur and Sofia Halloween

* * *

The next morning Bailey said Muffy & Princess Sofia time to wake up. Muffy said Morning Bailey. Sofia slowly opened her eyes to Muffys cat licking her. Sofia said Okay Ginger i am up. Sofia said Good morning Baileywick why aren't you wearing your glasses? Bailey said Oh my thank you Princess Sofia. Now breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes then it is off to School then.

Muffy got up and went in the other room to get dressed. Ginger said Everything okay dear? Sofia said No Ginger. I just want to go back to sleep that is all. Ginger said You do look a little pale. Sofia said I do? Ginger said Yes my dear. Just try School. As Sofia got up and got dressed. And left the room went down the stairs and into the living room. Miranda said Is everything Okay honey? Sofia said Yes Mom i am okay. Her stomach hurt on her way there.

They went inside that school.

Arthur: Hi Amber James and Sofia.  
Sofia: Hi Arthur. What are we having for lunch today?  
Arthur: Naco's and Cheese or pulled pork sandwich.  
Sofia: I will go with the Nacos.  
Arthur: That is good. But i will go with the pork.  
Sofia: Okay. We are getting treated better today.  
Arthur: That is because they know longer think your Aliens from another planet.  
Sofia: Good.

They went in that classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. Class had begun.

Meanwhile at the Police Station.

Policeman: Space Aliens here?  
Police Chief Tucker: Yes space Aliens. Find them and bring them here.  
Policeman: Yes sir we will find them.  
Police Chief Tucker: Good.

Back at Lakewood.

Mr. Ratburn: I am glad your not wearing your Tiara today. Good job.  
Amber: I know the rules now.  
Mr. Ratburn: Good.

The lessons continued on. Then came Recess. They went to the playground as always.

Amber: At our school at home we have an Enchanted Swing.  
Arthur: Enchanted Swing?  
Sofia: I will tell you about it,  
Arthur: Okay.  
Sofia: It swings goes faster until that person goes flying into a fountain.  
Arthur: Yikes. We have nothing like that here.  
Sofia: Good.  
Amber: What kind of swings do you have?  
Arthur: Come and i will show you.

The was swinging for a while. After Recess came Lunch time.

Sofia: Nacos please.  
Arthur: Are you feeling okay Sofia?  
Sofia: Yes i am.  
Arthur: You look a little pale. I hope you don't have a stomach flu it is going around. Pulled pork please.

They ate. It is time for class again. Mr. Morris is talking about the Stomach flu epidemic.

Mr. Morris: Yes a stomach flu epidemic is going around. Not only in Lakewood but all of Elwood City. Any questions? Good.

Royla: Hi i am Royla.  
Sofia: I am Sofia.  
Grace: He was shy. Mr. Marco can i take Sofia to the Nurse? I think she has it.  
Mr. Marco: Yes you can.

She took her to Nurse Flynn. She checked her.

Nurse Flynn: I will call Mr. Crosswire.  
Grace: Good.

The phone rang.

Miranda: What is that?  
Bailey: Just the phone. I will get it. Hello?  
Nurse Flynn: Sofia is sick. We need for you to pick her up Bailey.  
Bailey: Okay. Sofia is sick.  
Miranda: We need to get her.  
Roland: Sure.

They went to the limo. Went to Lakewood. They went to Nurse Flynn's office.

Miranda: What is wrong with her?  
Nurse Flynn: She has the stomach flu.  
Miranda: Can we take her to the Doctor?  
Nurse Flynn: If you want to.

They left the School and went to the Doctor went inside and after a bit the Doctor can see her. After checked her out.

Doctor: You have the Stomach Flu. Get plenty of rest and eat lightly.  
Sofia: But Halloween is tomorrow. It never happend like that at home.  
Doctor: It could be the 24 hour kind. If you have anymore children bring them in so i can check them.  
Roland: We have 2 more.

They went to the Crosswire house. Sofia changed into her pajamas and went in the bed and went to sleep. They took James and Amber to the Doctor. He checked them out.

Doctor: Your perfectly Healthy Amber. But James you have it.  
James: Okay.

They went to The Crosswire house. James Changed into his pajamas got in bed and went to sleep.


	5. The Stomach Flu part 2

Arthur and Sofia vs The Mad Scientist

* * *

Sofia was was awake by the time James came out of the bathroom. Sofia said Are you okay James? James said I hope this Stomach flu goes away soon. Good night.

Sunday Night Sofia heard a noise in the Kitchen. Without waking James she snuck out of Chips bedroom and went down stairs and to the Kitchen. Amber said Sofia what are you doing out of Bed? Sofia said James wants something cold to drink is all. Amber said I will get it. Muffy said I give up Amber.

Sofia went into the Kitchen.

Sofia said What Happened in here?

Amber said Okay Sofia we were trying to Bake some Cookies but Ginger took the Sugar and ran out the Back door.

Sofia said What can i do to help?  
Millicent Crosswire said Why Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire?

Muffy said Mom what are you doing here this late hour?

Miranda: What are you 2 doing up?

Sofia said Oh i was just getting James some cool water.

Amber said That is right Mom. As she handed Sofia the cool drink.

Miranda said Why didn't you ring the little bell?

Sofia said I didn't want to wake you or dad up since you two been switching roles to watch me and James. Miranda said Be that as it lets get you back to bed. And Amber you and Princess Muffy we will talk about this in the morning. Amber said Yes Mom. As they got to Chips Bedroom.

Miranda said James?

James said Yeah Mom? As he came out of the bathroom with help from his Dad.

Miranda said Honey did you ask Sofia to get you cool water?  
James said Yes Mom why. As Sofia handed him the water.

As Roland tucked in James and Miranda tucked in Sofia in 2 different beds.

Miranda said Well why was the Kitchen a mess?

Sofia said Okay Mom Amber&Princess Muffy was trying to make cookies is all.  
Miranda said Okay sweetheart. Now promise you and James will ring the bell?

After that Mom&Dad left the room.

Sofia said Good Night James. James said Good Night Sofia.

Muffy said Boy Mom sounded Angry. Amber said I know right. Mom sounded twice the same with Dad at Dinner tonight.

Muffy said I guess with them tending to James&Sofia during night is about to wear them out.

Amber said There is no Wizard that could get James&Sofia better fast Princess Muffy.

Muffy said No but maybe my Nanny can kind of take over so your Mom&Dad can rest? Amber said Not a bad idea but how long until the Stomach Flu is over?


	6. We are in trouble

Arthur and Sofia vs The Mad Scientist

* * *

We begin at Muffys house on Halloween. James and Sofia woke up.

James: I feel better.  
Sofia: Same here.

They rang the bell. But the 1 that came was Muffys Nanny.

James: Who are you?  
Nanny: Muffys Nanny.  
Sofia: We need Mom.  
Nanny: I will go get her.  
Sofia: Good.

Miranda: How are you 2 feeling?  
Sofia: Much better Mom.  
James: Same here.  
Miranda: Any Stomach Cramps or pain?  
Sofia: No.  
James: The same here.  
Miranda: Any Diarrhea Vomiting and Nausea?  
James: No.  
Sofia: Same here.

She put her hand on Sofia then James. No fever.

Miranda: You 2 get dressed since you 2 are no longer sick. Get ready to go to School.  
Sofia: Okay Mom.

They changed in separate rooms. Sofia got in all but her Tiara Since Lakewood wont allow it.

Miranda said Sofia that Halloween outfit Muffy&Amber made is nice but it is too long.  
Sofia said Mom what is wrong?

Miranda said Oh nothing but we need to make changes to your Halloween Costume i will have it ready by Lunch time. So don't be late.

Sofia said Okay Mom bye.

Miranda: You 2 in the living room.  
Amber: Yes Mom.  
Muffy: Okay.

Muffy said Mom i thought you would be gone with Daddy?

Millicent Crosswire said Mary Alice Crosswire? Why did you not tell me or the Chef you wanted to bake cookies?

Muffy said me and Amber thought we could make cookies ourselves.

Miranda said Both your Dads and your mother want you to ask an Adult for help. You 2 made a mess in the Kitchen. Promise you will ask an Adult for help.

Amber: Yes Mom.

Millicent said Muffy?

Muffy said Yes Mom i will ask an Adult from now on.

Millicent Crosswire said Good now lets see if the Chef can clean up your mess.

Miranda said Well since Muffy and Amber made the mess they should clean it themselves.

Millicent said Good idea Miranda.

Muffy said But me and Amber clean the Kitchen that is not fair.

Millicent said Then i am sorry you and Amber will have to stay home tonight.

Amber said Mom that can't be true.

Miranda said Now Amber you two will clean the kitchen after school or you can forget being with your friends. Now get ready for School.

They did as they were told. They got in the limo and heading to Lakewood Elementary School. They went in that school.

Arthur: Are you 2 feeling better?  
James: We sure are.  
Sofia: We sure are.  
Arthur: That is good.  
James: Are we having a Halloween party today?  
Arthur: We sure are.  
Buster: Are we still in that Costume?  
James: Yes indeed Buster.

They went in their classrooms.


	7. Experiment 1

Arthur and Sofia vs The Mad Scientist

* * *

We begin in Mr. Ratburns classroom.

Mr. Ratburn: It is time to change into your Halloween Costumes.

They did just that.

Arthur: Nice Costume James.  
James: This is just half of it. Here come the bottom half now.  
Arthur: Oh it is you Buster.  
Buster: Yep. I love this Costume.  
Amber: I am a Butterfly.

James said Amber your not really A Butterfly again are you?  
Amber said No James why?

James said Amber you were really a Butterfly last Halloween last year remember?

Amber thought back to the Year before.

The whole School had gatherd drawn by the commotion. Amber walked up to the Fairies. Flanked by Sofia on Minimus.  
Amber said I have a confession Miss Flora.  
I can't wait to hear it. Flora Declared.  
I ... am A Butterfly. Amber confessed.  
The crowd gasped.  
I used magic to make my costume instead of making it myself. Amber continued.  
Are you saying you... cheated? Flora gasped.  
Why would you do that? Flora asked.  
Because i was... Jealous of Sofia. Amber admitted.  
Sofia said You were?

Because you made such a great costume and... I wanted to win the contest. Amber confessed. But i am sorry. I shouldn't be Jealous of you Sofia. I should be grateful because... You would do anything for me.

How about next time we make our costumes ourselves. Sofia suggested.

Ooh good idea. I'll win next time foe sure!  
Amber! Sofia admonished her.  
Just kidding. Amber chuckled.

Amber said James don't worry Mom helped me make the Butterfly costume while you and Sofia was sleeping.  
James said Okay Amber. You aren't lying are you? Amber said No James just ask Princess Muffy she helped me make the wings.

Now we head to Mr. Marcos classroom. Sofia went to use the restroom. No Diarrhea. Royla put Laxatives in Sofias Ginger Ale when no one was looking.

Royla: Here is your drink Sofia.  
Sofia: Thank you.  
Royla: No problem.  
Grace: Nice costume Royla.  
Royla: Thank you.

Sofia drunk her soda. She will get Diarrhea from them laxatives.

Muffy said Amber can i talk to you out in the hallway please?

Amber said Princess Muffy whats wrong?

Muffy said Amber your sister is crying. Molly is with her but she wants you. Amber said Thanks Princess Muffy. As Amber left to the girls bathroom. Amber said Sofia was fine at lunch what happened now?

Amber said Molly what happened? Molly said I don't know Sofia wont tell me. Amber said Sofia what happened?

Sofia said Oh Amber i sort of didn't make it in time.

Amber said Sofia i want to see if you can wear your costume. Okay Sofia said just don't leave me alone with that girl. Amber said Molly can you go to the 2nd grade classroom to get Sofia's bag? Molly said Sure.

Amber said Sofia how did this happen?

Sofia said i left my soda in the classroom and went to the bathroom to wash my hands since i got cupcake cream on them.  
Well i came back and drunk my soda.

Amber said It is okay Sofia i am sure Mom&Dad wont find out about this okay?

After School they went home. Royla is plotting to capture them 3. They went to Muffys house. We now see Royla and his dad. Muffy hid besides the stairs.

Royla: I put the Laxatives in her drink as you said.  
Mad Scientist: Good. We can run test on them. Once we get them down here. To make sure they don't escape we will get them barefoot and put them in cages.

Time talked to their parents what happened. They went trick or treating.


	8. More Laxatives

Arthur and Sofia vs The Mad Scientist

* * *

We begin in the lad with The Mad Scientist and Royla plotting how to capture the 3.

Mad Scientist: We can give them sleep potion to make them sleep. We will get them barefoot and take skin samples.  
Royla: I hope we find out how their bodies work.  
Mad Scientist: We will trust me.  
Royla: Do you think they have 10 toes?  
Mad Scientist: They do have 10 toes. We will get them barefoot so they wont escape.

Mad Scientist: Here is more Laxatives. Give it to Sofia. If her sister & Brother want their Sister. Tell them the sleep potion is the cure to the Laxatives. Royla: You got it dad.

Sofia Amber and James woke up.

Sofia:Hey i feel better.  
Miranda: That is good. I am glad the laxatives passed. Get dressed get ready for breakfast and School.  
Sofia: Okay Mom.

Sofia went down stairs had Breakfast. Then Sofia Amber James and Muffy got in the limo. They took off towards Lakewood Elementary School. They went inside then Royla came inside. We head to Mr. Marcos classroom.

Sofia: That is why i was sick.  
Grace: We can keep an eye on things.

They waited for Mr. Marco but Mrs. Frensky came instead.

Mrs. Frensky: Mr. Marco has the Stomach Flu. So i will be your substitute until he is better. Any questions. Okay Sofia?  
Sofia: Can you keep an eye on a person who puts laxatives in drinks?  
Mrs. Frensky: I don't know much about it but sure.

Sofia said What wrong Grace?

Grace said It is my stomach Sofia.

Sofia said Why whats wrong Grace?

Grace said I been trying to use the bathroom last night but i couldn't go. I almost didn't come to School today.

Sofia said That is not good Grace.

Grace said I know but i can't go.

Sofia said Have you tried sitting still?

Grace said Yes but still can't go.

Sofia said Oh?

Grace saw the Nurse about it. They had Lunch. Royla gave them 2 drinks with Laxatives in it.

Buster: I will investigate it.  
Fern: Same here.  
Arthur: Good.

They talked to Mr. Haney about it. Royla is in big trouble.

Sofia was sent home since she has Diarrhea.

Miranda: How is she Doctor?  
Doctor: She will be fine. Who gave her Laxatives?  
Miranda: Some boy named Royla.  
Roland: That is right Doctor. He snuck it in her drink.  
Doctor: That boy will be in trouble. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids until the laxatives are out of her system.  
Miranda: Thank you Doctor.  
Doctor: No problem.

The Doctor left.

Roland: I heard that boy is getting Expelled.  
Miranda: Same thing i heard. That is 1 bad boy.

They gave her water to drink. That boy will try to frame Molly for it.

Royla: Whats your plan to get me off Dad?  
Mad Scientist: Frame Molly Macdonald for it. After all she was a Bully.  
Royla: Okay Dad i love it. How do we do that dad?  
Mad Scientist: Plant evidence on her. Then the will expel her and you stay in School to become a Scientist like me.  
Royla: Great plan Dad.  
Mad Scientist: Yes indeed son. Your real teaching begins as soon as we get them Aliens.

They will both plant evidence on Molly.

James was awake at 7 am on Saturday Morning.

James said 5 more minutes Amber.

Amber said James please get up we have a meeting with Arthur and his friends.


	9. Lucinda is here

Arthur and Sofia vs The Mad Scientist

* * *

The Next day Muffy and them woke up.

Muffy: Good Morning Sofia.  
Sofia: Good Morning. It is all Saints day.  
Muffy: Okay.

Now we see The Mad Scientist and Royla plotting to capture Sofia Amber and James.

Mad Scientist: Did you give them the Laxatives like i said?  
Royla: Yes Dad. Do you think them Aliens have 10 toes?  
Mad Scientist: They do have 10 toes. We will get them Barefoot so they can't escape.  
Royla: Okay Dad.  
Mad Scientist: Tell me how did you put the Laxatives in their drinks?  
Royla: I know how to sneak around without getting caught.  
Mad Scientist: I taught you well.  
Royla: What is your plan of getting me off Dad?  
Mad Scientist: Frame Molly Macdonald for it. She was a Bully. Plant evidence on her. Sneak around without getting caught.  
Royla: Good plan Dad.  
Mad Scientist: I know.

They will plant evidence on her. Now we head to the Dinning room for Breakfast. Muffy James Amber and Sofia are having Breakfast.

James: I hope you don't get Laxatives in your drink again.  
Sofia: I sure hope not.

They don't know after School them 3 will get captured. They are going outside. Then they see a girl riding on a Broomstick. Lucinda Landed. We also see Arthur Buster and Francine.

Muffy: Who are you?  
Lucinda: Name is Lucinda. Are you kids wearing Costumes?  
Muffy: No we are not.  
Lucinda: I heard of Human like Animals but they eat what we eat.  
Arthur: Yes we eat what you eat.  
Lucinda: What are your names?  
Arthur: I am Arthur Read.  
Buster: Buster Baxter.  
Francine: Francine Frensky.  
Muffy: And i am Mary Alice Crosswire. Call me Muffy.  
Lucinda: I am Lucinda. I need a Disguise.

She turned herself into an Aardvark like Arthur.

Lucinda: I want you to introduce me as your Cousin Anna.  
Arthur: Okay.

They went to the Office with the papers.

Mr. Haney: Welcome to Lakewood Anna Read. Your Teacher will be Mr. Ratburn. So you can be in the same class as your Cousin Arthur here.  
Anna: Yes sir.

They went in that classroom.

Mr. Ratburn: Welcome to Lakewood Anna. Take the seat next to Binky.

She took her seat. The lessons began. Meanwhile Royla is in Detention. He will be their until his School Board Hearing.

Mr. Ratburn: The Science Fair for this School is in a week. Math Time. The Math test is on Monday. Study well.

Anna does not know how much Homework Mr. Ratburn gives out.

Anna said This will be easy i am in the 3rd grade back at home so this homework will be easy as pie?

Then came Lunch time after Recess. Royla snuck around as always and put Laxatives in James Amber and Sofia's drinks.

Anna: This Tuna Salad looks very good.  
Mrs. Macgrady: It is very good. Are you new here?  
Anna: Yes i am. I am Anna Read i am Arthur's Cousin.  
Mrs. Macgrady: I am Mrs. Macgrady the Lunch lady.

The 3 drunk their drinks. They will get Diarrhea soon. Well in 2 hours when School lets out. Later we head to the 2nd grade classroom. We see Grace.

Grace: Yes i am feeling better.  
Sofia: That is good.  
Grace: I had to get Laxatives to help me and the doctor said i need more fiber in my diet.  
Sofia: Okay.

Back in the 3rd grade class. It is time for History.

Mr. Ratburn: That is why we got in World War 2. Because Japan attacked us. That will be on the test on Thursday.

It was time to give out homework. Lucinda know there as Anna saw how much Homework Mr. Ratburn gives out. Later Them 3 now had Diarrhea.

Anna: This is a lot of homework.  
Arthur: Mr. Ratburn likes giving out lots of homework.

Unlike Amber James and Sofia. Lucinda will stay at the Read house. They filled her in about Royla.

Lucinda: I want to put a Hex on that kid.  
Arthur: I would also want to do that. But my Dad said only use my Magic for good.  
Lucinda: You have Magic?  
Arthur: I did but someone locked them.  
Lucinda: To unlock your Magic you must do something good.

Lucinda arrived at the Read house. She will sleep in DW and Kate's room.

Mrs. Read: You can remove that spell here. It dose not matter what you look like.  
Lucinda: Okay.

Lucinda removed that spell. They are thinking what Arthur can do to unlock his powers.


End file.
